All roads lead to paradise
by U-tear-me-up
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been best friends since they were born. But as they start to grow up, they can feel themselves slipping away from each other. What future holds, nobody knows.


**A/N: **Hey lovely people! I am new in fanfiction, and this is my first story, so let's make a deal, and no flames, at least not in the beginning? So just review what do you think, and if my grammar sucks and I love constructive critisim and some tipa and if you have ideas, fell free to pm me or put it in you review!

**Summary: **Percy and Annabeth have been best friends since they were born. But as they start to grow up, they can feel themselves slipping away from each other. What future holds, nobody knows.

**Pairings:** As you probably guessed, this is Percabeth story. But there will be sime ThaliaxNico, RachelxOctavian, PiperxJason, KatiexTravis and ReynaxLeo, if you want some other pairings(love triangles, squares, something like that) just tell me!

**Rating: **T(maybe a little bit mature at the end, not so sure)

So enjoy my very first story!

* * *

** All roads lead to paradise**

Annabeth and Percy were best friends. They were close family friends, and had to get used to each other in very young age. Annabeth was couple months older than Percy, it was something what she would never let him live down. Annabeth and Percy had a lot incommon. Annabeth's mother had left her family when she was still very young, just like Percy's dad had done. Percy's mom liked to tell stories about Percy's father, how great he was and how he didn't mean to leave them. Sally Jackson liked to tell them, that Percy's father had lost in sea. Annabeth wasn't so sure if that was how it actually went, but when he saw Percy's face everytime Sally told that story, Annabeth couldn't say it out loud. How his eyes(just like his fathers) lit up, shining brightly, he looked so cute, she couldn't find the strenght to day it. She couldn't help it. Percy liked to make believe that his father was a hero.

When Percy and Annabeth were just three years old, Sally re-married. The guy was called Gabe Ugliano. Percy and Annabeth liked to call him smelly Gabe(since he smelled like cigarettes and beer) and pull some pranks on him. It was hilarious. Gabe looked like a very fat bull when he was angry. How his face turned bright red, and his nostrils grew and he started to chase them around the house. He could never catch them though. He was too fat and they were too fast.

Annabeth was the only thing that could get Percy trough the days with Gabe Ugliano. He hitted both Percy and Sally, Percy didn't understand why his mother let him do that to them. Didn't she cared that he wa hurting? Didn't she care that she herself was hurting? Percy and Annabeth once heard a converstation between Sally and Frederick Chase, Ammabeth's wise father. Sally told how she didn't have enough money to feed both of them, Percy and herself, that's why she married Gabe. Not from love, she needed money. It wasn't in a selfish kind of purpose; she simply wanted to keep her son with her. Percy was Sally's last spark of light.

Luckily Percy and Annabeth lived next to each other. Whenever the life in home became unbearable, they could just nextdoor. Annbeth's father also re-married, and had twins with her. Annabeth's step-mother hated her. She always looked at Annabeth as if she had the plague. Percy was the only thing that kept her from running away from the hell she had to call home.

When Percy and Annabeth were nine years old, Sally divorced. She had gotten enough of Gabe, and had a new, better job, so she could provide herslef and her son Percy. Annabeth's life became easier too. Her step-mother seemed to finally accept her. Their lives started to become perfect.

Oh, why couldn't that happiness stay there a little bit longer?

It was Annabeth's 13th birthday. Sally and Percy knocked to the frotn door and Annabeth's step-mother opened it.

"Oh, great that you're here! Annabeth has been so worried, that what if they forgot!" she laughed, and Sally chuckled with her. Percy smiled, when he heard Annabeth's voice. He had always had a little crush on his best friend.

"You're here!" she said smiling. Unlike before, she didn't run to Percy and tackle him to the ground, hugging him tightly. No, she walked with her small heels and in her _pink, strapless dress_. Percy had never seen Annabeth in a dress. She simply hated dresses. She usually had her hair in a loose ponytail, but now her princess curls were open, hanging on her back. She hugged Percy quickly and Percy gave her the small box.

"Happy birthday 13 year old!" he smiled lightly.

"Yeah, thank you 12 year old", she smirked at him. They walked to the kitchen, and Annabeth's face lit up when she noticed thta Sally had brought her famous blue cookies. Annabeth and Percy took some food and drinks and went to eat in Annabeth's room. Percy looked around, and noticed some changes. She had some posters on her walls; some celebritys he didn't care about. Percy realized that he and Annabeth hadn't hanged out alone in... well in month. They were in a new school, both of them had new friends. But they had been talking in phone every night. But it had become awkward between them.

"Nice posters", Percy commented. Annabeth looked up from her cake and nodded.

"Yeah. I specially like Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez", she smiled. Percy smiled back. Annabeth was about to say ssomething, when Percy's phone let out a sound. He had gotten a message. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the message. Couple seconds passed, and Percy chuckled. It was another thing they had incommon. Both had dyslexia and ADHD, to ad a few.

"A message from some of your new friends?" she asked bitterly, though Percy didn't notice her bitter tone.

"Yeah, from Jason", he said simply and took a small bite of his cookie. Annabeth couldn't help but notice it; percy had and odd amount of food on his plate. One single cookie and a small piece of cake. A half a cup of coke. Very unusual. He usually eated like a horse. Of course without gaining any weight. Annabeth wished that she could eat as much as Percy did, without gaining any weight. Percy had also grown a little bit of muscle. How could she miss that?

"Hey sorry, but I gotta go. Jason wants to go to play basketball", he said and gave her an apologetic smile. He was choosing his new friends over her?

"You okay with that?

"Yeah, of course. You go play basketball with Justin", she muttered sadly.

"Jason", he corrected.

"Right."

"Happy birthday Annabeth, you're the best", he siad and kissed her cheek before walking away. Annabeth raised her hand and touched the warm, wet spot on her cheek where he had kissed her. She smield a little, she had always had a small crush on her best friend.

Percy hadn't visited in three weeks after her birthday. He was probably hanging out with his friends. Before, he usually came to talk to her during school. They didn't have any classes together anymore, but when he was alone and had time he usually came to talk to her. Not anymore though. It was like he had completely forgotten her.

Percy and his friends were those people, who were _popular_. They were goodlooking, funny and acted like they were better than everybody else. For example Jason, Percy's new 'best friend'. He had spiked blond hair, piercing blue eyes which could have any girl in the room, charming features and muscles. He was very goodlooking, but everybody thought that Percy was even more goodlooking with his sea-green eyes, messy raven balck hair and soft smile. Jason was also very athletic, cocky and arrogant. Annabeth didn't understand why her friend Piper was drooling over him. Sure he was goodlooking, but what else is there? Oh that's right, _nothing_! Nothing else to fall in love with, except his goodlooks.

Percy knows he wasn't doing the right thing. He regretted not hanging out with Annabeth, he just didn't know how to talk to her anymore. She had her friends, she didn't need him anymore.

"So how's Annabeth?" his mother asked one day while they were washing the dishes. Percy shrugged.

"Alright, I guess", he answered, washing a cup. His mother stopped doing the dishes, dried her hands and looked at Percy.

"You haven't talked to her have you?" she asked, and Percy shrugged.

"There isn't much to talk about", he muttered, wanting to change subjekt, or get out of this converstation.

"For gods sake Percy! You're 14 years old, you should take the leash in you're hands and save your friendship! You can't just wait until she come's to you! You're miserable without Annabeth!" Sally said. She was worried about her son; he seemed so sad when he looked at the house next to them.

"Mom, she doesn't need me! She has her own friends, I have mine. You just have to accept the fact that nothing is going to be as it was", he said, trying to control his anger. Oh no, he wasn't angry at his mother. He was mad at himself. He had made a mistake, and there was turneing back anymore.

Percy's mom re-married again. This time he was one of Percy's teachers, Paul Blofish. He was one of the actually nice teachers. Percy and Annabeth were now fifteen, and they sat pretty far away from each other in the curch. Annabeth noted that Percy didn't even glance at her. She was happy for Sally, but Percy was moving away with his mohter and new step-father. Wasn't it enough that she wasn't talking to her best friend anymore? Did the universum have to take him away?

Of course.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think? Review, follow and favourite! I like constructive critism, tips are allowed, so I'll update if you liked it!


End file.
